Recently, there has been a proliferation of features in the field of portable communications. Portable communications devices, such as cordless and cellular telephones, pagers, wireless modems, wireless email devices, personal digital assistants (PDAs) with communication functions, MP3 players and other portable communications devices are becoming more commonplace. Some of these portable communication devices are configured to communicate with a data network, such as the Internet, over the wireless communications network. Thus, users of these portable devices may access the Internet and the information available thereon using the portable communication device. For example, music may be downloaded and stored on the portable communication device or listened to in real time while being downloaded.